equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
I am Adagio Dazzle
, THE PLOT EXPECTATIONS OF THE EQUESTRIA GIRLS PARODY SERIES IS BROUGHT DOWN CONSIDERABLY. IN THIS VIDEO, AN ORANGE MUPPET TRIES TO TAKE OVER CYBERTRON. I THINK THAT WAS THE PLOT ANYWAY."]] EQUESTRIA GIRLS (TPS): I am Adagio Dazzle is the thirty-eighth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 1)" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Highway Bobbery". Its events are preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter", and are supposedly succeeded by the non-canonical "Day of the Flutter 2" four years later into 2018. __TOC__ Plot In Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie crashes through a window. Her sister Maud Pie asks her on why did she do so, and she holds up a sign which says "I do not have car insurance". An explosion occurs somewhere behind the two sisters, caused by Adagio Dazzle. She declares herself, before she is attacked by scam comments. As the two sisters emerge from the explosion's rubble, Maud suggested that Adagio should had used AdRock, which Pinkie thought to be AdBlock. Maud and Pinkie (who uses Gummy) skate along the path to the Carousel Boutique. She tells Pinkie to give Rarity her thanks for making her an outfit for her birthday, and Pinkie tells her that Rarity lives just down here. They were stopped by Adagio, who tells them that the sign says "No pink or grey horse people beyond this point". Pinkie replies that she thought it said "No useless orange villains". Adagio told them that it is hurtful to hear these, but Maud blew a whistle, summoning Tom the train-rock, who crushes Adagio. Maud gives her thanks to Tom, who flies away. The two sisters enter the Canterlot Boutique, but they find that it is becoming frightening, with Sweetie Belle inside. Maud finds a peanut, and she and Pinkie follow Sweetie Belle. Pinkie comments the decorations, which Coco Pommel adds that she added them after performing demonic rituals, to "add to the texture of the house". Pinkie responds, "Are you loco in the coco?" Pinkie asks about Rarity. She responds in a distorted voice that she is present, inside a dark room with three portraits. She said that a force found her and gave her strength and darkness, so that she will use that unlimited power to make everything beautiful. She introduces herself as Nightmare Rarity, "the ultimate villain" (which Adagio objects outside). Maud tells her to release Coco Pommel, but Nightmare Rarity binds her. Pinkie tries to rescue Maud, but is also bound by Nightmare Rarity as well. Nightmare Rarity plans to sacrifice them, but is stopped by Adagio, who tells her to release the two sisters, which she does so. Adagio tells Nightmare Rarity that for the past three minutes she has been reduced to the punch lines of "cinematical jokes", when she should be the main villain. When Nightmare Rarity objects to this, Adagio uses her name in the title of the video as her evidence, causing Nightmare Rarity to collapse and turn back to normal. Adagio prepares to use her powers, boasting that no power on this earth can stop her. Maud tells her that there is something that can stop her: a copyright strike, which causes her to collapse. The copyright strike causes Hasbro's computer to malfunction. Hasbro asks ZXInsanity (in the form of one of three Fluttershys) on how did he cause it to happen. ZXInsanity said that he used Hasbro's own system against them by filing a copyright strike claim on Adagio's character. Hasbro said that at least he had teams of artists, and that he does not waste time making crudely-animated videos with cheap montage parody jokes. ZXInsanity replied that Hasbro that they were the one who tried to alter the past in trying to gain more characters to their side, but only to end up failing, as with controlling Adagio. The other two Fluttershys agree. Hasbro said that at least they did not make Rarity evil and then end up almost killing several of their own characters. ZXInsanity said that they were never in any real danger, but that Nightmare Rarity was used to lure Adagio. Hasbro said that he wanted to change the past a little, as hey and the three Fluttershys were stuck waiting for each other to make their move. He added that the least ZXInsanity could do is to bring out his phone and credit card and order pizza for everyone there, which ZXInsanity accepts. In a post-credits scene, Adagio Dazzle and her two bandmates open the doors to the Canterlot High cafeteria, but the doors close on them. Features Characters * Pinkie Pie * Maud Pie * Adagio Dazzle * Gummy * Rarity * Tom * Coco Pommel * Overlord Hasbro * The Gods * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk Locations * Sugarcube Corner * Path * Carousel Boutique * Wasteland * Canterlot High Music * Thomas the Dank Engine Credits Executive Pizzaducer - Mr. Barkles Pizza by - Italy The word 'Pizza' by - The English Language A thing that is not a Pizza - A Chair My utter darling waifu whom I'll love from now till pizzaever - Jigglypuff The amount of people who will be disappointed by the lack of a pizza joke after the fake credits - 0.5 PIZZA ALT - Mr. Eyepatch PizzaWhyman - Mr. Derp PizzaDeLoop - Mr. PuhMVuh Recently Hired - PizzaIndustriesInc Trivia * In a reply to a comment in the video, ZXInsanity said that Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk (Adagio Dazzle's fellow bandmates, the Dazzlings) were "probably getting pizza" for the Gods and Hasbro. * Fluttershy (or more specifically, ZXInsanity/Fluttershy #2) defeating Adagio with a copyright claim is a reference to "Day of the Flutter", mocking Hasbro's removal of many fan-made videos on Youtube using its copyright system. * A rock music track is used in the credits instead of the usual "Equestria Girls" song in other episodes. * The post-credits scene is from the "Rainbow Rocks" movie.Category:Episodes